Text-to-speech applications are utilized to read written text aloud. Such applications may assist people with poor eyesight, people who are in a position where reading the text is undesired, such as driving in a car, and people who may just prefer to hear text read aloud rather than having to read the text. In situations where text is read aloud to the user, the user often wants to hear a voice that sounds more natural and accurately reads the text.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.